


Before You Go Away

by HigherMagic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are mated Alphas. Despite society's assumptions, they've managed to get that working pretty well - they've even managed to raise a child in between all the 'instincts' and pressures from their families. The only thing Castiel could possibly complain about is the fact that Dean goes away so often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Go Away

Dean's stood against the entrance to his bedroom, shoulder braced against the doorframe and arms folded over his chest. One of his legs is folded in front of the other, ankle resting against his shin, the picture of ease. There's a huge smile on his face as he watches his mate and son milling around the room.

Castiel has Adam cradled on his hip, one arm slung around the young boy's waist while their son clings to him loosely, unafraid of falling as Castiel leans over to pick up a pair of Dean's more comfortable shoes and placing them in the suitcase. The action makes Adam swing around, giggling, and he spies Dean watching them.

He kicks his feet out, grinning, and lets go of Castiel in order to reach out to Dean. "Papa!" Dean runs forward and catches him before he can lose his balance too quickly, easily swinging the three year old up so he's tucked against his chest.

"Hey, buddy," Dean murmurs, cupping the back of Adam's head and resting their foreheads together. "You helpin' your daddy pack for me?"

Adam nods wildly, kicking again until Dean sets him down with a soft laugh. One of Castiel's hands flattens across his shoulder, drawing Dean's attention as Castiel draws him in for a gentle, loving kiss. Dean will never get tired of how his breath hitches and his chest gets warm and tight whenever Castiel touches him.

Then, Castiel draws away, his touch lingering on Dean's shoulder for just a moment before he turns his attention back to the suitcases sprawled across their bed, several sets of Dean's clothes set out on either side. "I checked the predicted weather patterns and I think I've managed to get all the necessities. Go through and veto anything you want, but the rest is good to go."

Dean grins, reaching out to take Castiel's hand in his, lacing their fingers together.

"I trust you," he says with a one-shouldered shrug, squeezing once before letting go. "Time to put Adam to bed?"

"I'll go," Castiel says, putting one hand on Dean's chest and heading towards the door. He snaps his fingers and points towards the bed. "Look through the things I've gathered. Veto. _Pack_. Your flight leaves in the morning!"

The bedroom door closes softly behind Castiel as he ushers their son towards his room for the night. Dean is leaving late enough in the morning that Adam will be awake, so they don't need to say their goodbyes now. Sighing, the Alpha turns his attention back to the clothes scattered across the bed and, because he's tired and not in the mood to try and sort through everything, he begins to take the clothes and pile them on one of the spare chairs in their bedroom. He sets the open suitcase down on the floor and lays everything inside.

Castiel opens the door again, one disapproving eye on the pile. "Dean," he says, and nothing else, and Dean grins again, straightening to turn to his mate.

"C'mere." He holds out his hand, pleased when Castiel immediately walks over to join him, their hands lacing together and Castiel easily rubbing his scruffy cheek against Dean's shoulder. "Now's the part where you complain about my trips with the guys and beg me to stay at home."

It's meant as a joke, but it does fall somewhat flat. Castiel doesn't like it when Dean goes away – truthfully, Dean doesn't either. There's too many instincts involved in leaving his nest, even though he knows Castiel is more than capable of taking care of things while he's gone. Hell, the guy is more of an Alpha than Dean ever will be – but still, they're both Alphas, and it takes a lot of instinct in both of them to make something like this even work. By the time Dean comes home, his scent will have dulled and all he will see is a foreign Alpha around his son, in his home.

Castiel's shoulders rise and fall in a sigh, and he pulls back just enough to look his mate in the eye. A small smile passes across his face, fleeting. "I would, but you always leave anyway," he says, not quite sadly – wistful, almost. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Dean murmurs, taking both of Castiel's hands and raising them to kiss at his knuckles, the backs of his hands, his open palms when Castiel turns his hands and cups Dean's face. Castiel draws him in for another kiss – this one harder, more passionate, no longer tempered with the presence of their son. Dean can smell his mate's arousal, the sharp sting of rut that makes his eyes bleed red and his lip curl back to bare teeth. " _Cas_."

Castiel shoves Dean back before he can bite him. They know their dance well enough by now, know how Dean needs the space at first, the few inches and seconds it takes to look an enemy over and weigh him up – Castiel gives him that, but attacks soon after, pinning down his Alpha mate and quickly fitting one hand around his neck, palm flat against Dean's throat. Not squeezing yet, not quite, but a light weight to remind Dean who's in charge.

He can feel Dean swallowing under his hand; feel the tension in his Alpha mate's shoulders as Castiel pushes his thighs apart. Dean's eyes have thin lines of red in them, dark behind his irises, and the younger Alpha closes them when Castiel leans down to kiss him.

"I love you," Castiel says, letting go of Dean's neck now that he's gained a secure place between Dean's legs. He drags one hand down his mate's chest, weighing him down, fisting in his t-shirt as Dean makes a soft sound and arches up, pleased at the way Castiel's hard cock grinds against his through their clothes.

It's difficult when their breathing gets heavy, expecting the sweet slick of an Omega or the softer, plainer scent of a Beta and only to get an Alpha's rut instead, and Castiel quickly lets go of Dean and hooks his hands under his mate's thighs, shoving him up the bed in one quick, rough movement that rumples the sheets and has Dean gasping, sitting up as Castiel crawls onto the bed to meet him.

They kiss again, Dean's hand tight in Castiel's thick hair and Castiel letting his brazen hands wander up Dean's thighs, settling on his hips and keeping him still as Castiel pulls away from the kiss. He bites at Dean's neck once, quickly, sharp and mean so that Dean flinches back and gives him room to bend down further. He makes quick work of Dean's belt, shoving up the hem of his shirt to bare his torso and undoing the button on his jeans.

He leaves Dean like that, smirking at his mate's soft, shaky exhale as he places a gentle, lingering kiss to the exposed skin between Dean's raised shirt and his jeans. He can feel his mate, tense underneath his hands, unsure with another predatory so close to such a vulnerable part of him, and he kisses Dean's skin again, pleased and proud that his mate trusts him so much.

"Cas." His name sounds breathy and soft, slipping out of Dean's mouth like a curse, and Castiel's attention is caught by Dean reaching back to their bedside table and rifling through before dropping a half-full bottle of scented lubricant next to one of Castiel's hands.

The older Alpha grins. Dean never was one for subtlety. "You or me?" he asks, already knowing which he'd prefer tonight, but Dean is leaving and it's become a tradition of theirs to let him decide.

Dean's teeth flash as he bites his lower lip, almost no green left to his eyes now as he blinks and looks at Castiel, dark red. "You," he says, sitting up and cupping the back of Castiel's head, fingers twisting in his hair to haul him up so that he can scruff him loosely. "Wanna knot you."

Castiel hums, sitting back on his heels and helping Dean pull first Dean's shirt off, then Castiel's. They've done it a handful of times, too many hormones and bared teeth to risk being stuck together for so long, but each and every time they knot Castiel feels his chest get tight and his insides _ache_ whenever he thinks about it. For an Alpha, Dean loves getting fucked, but he's going to have to sit for a long time tomorrow so it probably makes sense that Dean doesn't want to take a knot tonight.

"You gonna let me?" Dean presses, kissing along Castiel's exposed neck.

Castiel nods, smiling, and pulls Dean into a kiss. "Of course."

Dean's grin widens and he quickly picks up the bottle of lube and pushes it into Castiel's hands, only hesitating a moment when Castiel hands it right back.

"I want you to do it," the older Alpha says, knowing his eyes are starting to turn red because he feels like he can _see_ the heat of Dean, feel the throb of his pulse under his fingertips when he lets his hands drag across Dean's wrists, over his hands. "Please?"

Dean swallows and nods. "Help me get naked," he replies with a smile, the tender moment passing quickly as the two Alphas turn their attention back to the matter at hand. Soon, they're both naked, his clothes scattered and mixing with the pile of clothes to be packed with the suitcase, and he has his cock in his hand as he watches Castiel spread his legs and lean back against the piled pillows of their bed, his fingers slick and shiny with the lube, his red eyes on his mate's.

The sweet scent of Omega-slick fills the air, softening their edges as Dean lets his wet fingers circle Castiel's rim. Castiel shivers at the first touch, biting his lower lip and arching up into it. When they do this, with the fake-Omega scent between them, they can imagine Castiel mate is getting wet, slick for Dean. Castiel can't, of course, for real, but they pretend and it works well enough.

Dean has memorized the sharp indrawn breath Castiel does when he sinks one finger inside, the way his hand clenches in the pillow where he's reaching back to stop himself sinking his nails into Dean's chest. He knows by heart the rhythm Dean instinctively sets – slow but deep, sinking as deep into Castiel's ass as he can like he can fool himself into thinking it's his cock, already fucking his mate. Dean knows the way Castiel's thighs shake, spread out just a little to give more of a show, the way his stomach dips down and his chest rises when he breathes in deeply.

The whole scene makes Dean ache to be inside of him, and he wraps his hand tight around the base of his cock to stop his knot growing too soon, his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches hiss finger moving in and out. He wants to lean in, wants to wrap his lips around Castiel's cock and suck him down, fill his lungs with the scent of fake-Omega and his mate's sharper scent – and then it occurs to him that there's absolutely no reason why he hasn't yet.

Castiel growls loudly when Dean traces his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, red eyes flying open and staring in barely-disguised shock and awe as the younger Alpha wraps his lips around Castiel's cockhead, his free hand keeping Castiel's cock steady as he sucks at the head.

"Oh, _Dean,"_ Castiel's getting loud, and Dean can tell from the way his jaw clenches and his hips flex upward that he likes the second finger Dean slides in alongside the first. He reeks of fake-Omega and Dean breathes in through his nose, deeply, greedy, as he takes more of Castiel into his mouth. "Dean, Dean – fuck -."

Dean pulls off suddenly, nipping at Castiel's hipbone in quick warning. "Adam's probably not asleep yet, Cas," he chastises. "You need to be quieter."

"Make me," Castiel challenges.

The other Alpha grins, this slow and knowing smile, before he leans down to press a wet, open-mouthed kiss along the shaft of his mate's cock. "Alright," he says, before moving away. Castiel barely has time to let out an outraged, threatening growl for being denied Dean's mouth before Dean has a tight hand in his hair, his other hand flattening across Castiel's mouth as he leans down and sinks his teeth into his mate's neck.

It gets Castiel every single time, caught between purring like a fucking kitten and thrashing, a predator in fight mode. Castiel snarls against Dean's hand, and shoves him back. The bed squeaks in protest as the two Alphas go rolling, but Dean has always had the advantage of height and weight on Castiel, and years spent wrestling his little brother has made him a quick and dirty fighter.

Castiel's neck is shining with a thin sheen of blood when Dean manages to pin Castiel, his hands wrapped tight around the other Alpha's wrists and holding them above his head, his heavy weight straddling Castiel's stomach. Castiel bites his lip, able to smell the tease of heat and slick between his legs when the younger Alpha grins, his red eyes raking down Castiel's exposed throat and chest.

Dean leans down to kiss him, all sharp canines and low growls, but Castiel can answer back in kind.

Dean pulls back, fingers of one hand stretching out so that he can wrap around both of Castiel's wrists, freeing his hand that's still thickly coating in the fake-slick he'd been using to stretch himself open. His eyes are sharp, dark like a predator's, as he rubs his wet thumb over Castiel's top lip, letting the panting Alpha get a good, long breath of the promising Omega pheromones.

Castiel shows him his teeth.

"I want you to beg," Dean growls, pulling his hand away, wrapping his lips around one of his fingers and sucking with an obscene, filthy sound. Castiel's eyes narrow, the backs of them heated and bloody with the red Alpha color. "Beg me to fuck you."

Castiel snarls, shoulders and arms tensing as he fights against Dean's restraining hold, but Dean has his height and leverage to keep Castiel down. "Dean," he hisses, warningly, as Dean grins down at him, letting his hand fall to wrap tight around his thick, red cock, stroking himself nice and slowly while Castiel watches. "Dean -."

It's more breathless now, dry-mouthed desire softening Castiel's threats. When he looks up at Dean, he licks his lips, the hard-edged fight melting from him. His hands twitch again. "Let me go."

Dean obeys, and Castiel sits up, wrapping his arms tight around Dean's body and letting Dean bury his face in his mate's bloody neck. Castiel hisses at the sting of Dean's tongue licking over the fresh wound, his growl soft over Dean's soothing rumble.

"Please," Castiel whispers, one hand rubbing down Dean's spine, soothing, soft. "Please, Dean. Fuck me."

Dean cups Castiel's face and kisses him, passionate and soft, every muscle in his body arcing them together like they're magnetized, and spreads Castiel out onto the mattress and drapes himself over his mate. Castiel runs hot most days, his warmth enticing and coaxing as Dean sinks into him, one hand wrapped loosely around Castiel's throat to keep him down.

The older Alpha gasps, body tense, flinching, as Dean's cock pushes into him. He's not as stretched as he would like, but there's no way for an Alpha to be penetrated that isn't painful. They've tried – even with all the toys and stretching and preparation in the world, Castiel has never been able to take more than three of his fingers without it hurting somewhat.

Dean kisses him again, purring when Castiel's strong arms and legs wrap tight around him, Castiel's hands curling around whatever muscle they land on, ankles hooking and holding on as the other Alpha sinks as deep into his mate as he can get on the first thrust. " _Dean_ ," Castiel growls, huffing the name against his mate's neck.

Castiel's hands tighten, one on his shoulder and the other on his hip, tightening his nails until they're sure to leave little red marks behind. It makes Dean rear back, snarling, giving Castiel the space he needs to see his mate and not another predator looming above him.

The action makes Dean's cock slide back, jerking forward again when the Alpha thrusts, one hand still laid lightly across Castiel's throat. "Fuck, Cas," Dean whispers, tilting his head back and arching his body into the thrusts as they start to pick up speed, their bed protesting every hard jerk and every time Castiel thrusts just right and Dean's body spasms.

Dean's hands leave Castiel and slide instead behind his knees, shoving him in half so that Dean can watch the slow slide of his cock into Castiel's ass. "Look so good like this," he mutters, half to himself, and Castiel's eyes close, and he sighs, as Dean buries himself as deep as he can and lets Castiel drop again.

"I want your _knot_ ," Castiel hisses, almost petulantly, snapping at Dean's cheek when the other Alpha tries to nuzzle his neck again. His heels brace against the bed, hips circling against Dean as he tries to work Dean deeper into him. His nails rake down Dean's back purely out of spite. "Give it to me, Dean."

Dean growls, shoulders tense under the harsh bite of Castiel's nails, and he pulls his upper lip back to show his teeth, eyes shining red. "Fine," he snarls back, one hand sliding up to knot in Castiel's hair, tugging. "You gonna be a good little bitch and come on my knot?"

Oh, _fuck_. The stab of desire is so intense Castiel almost can't breathe. It's so wrong, dirty-filthy- _wrong_ , and rebels against every one of Castiel's Alpha instincts, but he _loves_ it when Dean – his sweet, respectful mate – devolves into something he only shares with Castiel – an Alpha no better than any of the rest of the knotheads out there.

"Yes," Castiel whispers, one hand smoothing over the red lines he left on Dean's back, before he lets go and wraps it around his cock instead, stroking quickly as Dean picks up his thrusts again.

"I can't hear you, Angel," Castiel snarls, yanking on Castiel's hair again until the older Alpha moans. Castiel whines softly, reaching out to cradle Dean's jaw, sink his nails into Dean's neck. Dean snarls, lifting his chin to make room for Castiel's hand, fucking in. "Fuck, Cas, m'close."

Fuck, fuck yeah, Castiel is too. "Yes, Dean, me too," he says, hand dragging from Dean's neck down his chest, admiring the play of muscle there, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of his Alpha mate. He knows when Dean's knot comes before the other Alpha has to tell him – he knows because Dean doesn't do this when they're just fucking, when they don't knot. His eyes don't squeeze shut like that, his head hanging like he can't fucking pull the air into his lungs. It's like every part of him squeezes as small as it can so that he can fit inside of Castiel, like he wants to bury all of himself inside of the other Alpha along with his knot.

It hurts, like always, but Castiel accepts it as graciously as his body will allow. "Please, Dean," he urges, circling his hips on Dean's cock to try and coax the knot into swelling, and with a low grunt, Dean starts to come, and fucks in that extra little bit so that his knot can lock past Castiel's rim and plug him up.

" _Fuck_ ," Dean hisses, leaning down to rub his cheek against Castiel's chest. He keeps working his knot around, scratching the itch that tells him to fuck and spill deep into his mate so that Castiel will get pregnant, even though that can't happen. Every new spurt of come makes him shudder, moaning against Castiel's sweaty skin.

Castiel reaches out to find the fake-slick bottle, and pours some more into his hand to wrap around his cock. Dean smells it, and Castiel can feel his cock twitch at the scent of a fertile Omega filling the room.

He pushes himself upright so that he can watch Castiel touch himself, his mouth hanging open just slightly as he watches Castiel's hand work up and down his cock. "Fuck, look at you," Dean growls, his eyes glued to the slow, slick motion of Castiel's hand moving up and down his cock.

Dean's hips move, circling slowly as he can so that Castiel can feel the pressure inside of him, and he bares his teeth in a grin when Castiel abruptly tenses up and hisses, free hand flying out to Dean's chest. "There it is," the younger Alpha purrs, rutting up against Castiel's prostate in gentle little rocks of his hips that have Castiel gasping.

"Shoulda waited for you, sweetheart, I'm sorry," Dean continues, petting a hand through Castiel's sweaty hair as the other Alpha starts to work his hips up in earnest, desperately seeking the pressure of Dean's knot in that one perfect spot. "Wasn't very polite of me, was it?"

" _Dean_ ," Castiel whispers, his eyes hazy and red as Dean covers his mate with his body, nuzzling against Castiel's jaw, his cheek, his open mouth. He lets his teeth scrape across Castiel's sore neck, just for good measure.

"Mm, you feel so good, squeezin' down on my knot like that," Dean growls, knows how Castiel likes to hear his voice when he's close. "C'mon, sweetheart, what's it gonna take for you to lose it underneath me, hmm?"

Castiel gasps, his body shivering when Dean bites him again, lighter this time, a tease of his teeth and his mouth sucking blood to the surface in a dark bruise.

Dean laughs, low and dark, pets a hand through Castiel's sweaty hair. "I almost let you fuck me," he says, growls the words right into Castiel's ear, grinning when it makes the older Alpha shiver and arch up. "You like that? Wanna imagine it's me you got wrapped around your cock?"

" _Dean_." Castiel's voice holds something urgent in it – desperate.

"I woulda let you fuck me just like a bitch, too," Dean adds, sucking another bruise onto Castiel's neck. "Hands and knees, just how you like it, Cas."

Castiel growls, his free hand digging into the flesh of Dean's ass, pulling him in like Dean could possibly bury himself any deeper inside of his mate. "Dean," Castiel says, his voice _wrecked_ , mouth searching, and Dean obediently meets him for a kiss.

"Next time, hmm?" Dean teases between kisses, grinning widely enough to show his teeth, and that does it. Dean snarls as Castiel starts to bear down around his knot, painfully tight and twisting underneath him as he gasps and shudders, arching up into the splashes of come spilling across his belly and heaving chest.

" _Dean_ ," Castiel whispers again, still shivering, and buries his face in Dean's neck. Dean wraps his arms tight around his mate, soft grunts falling from his mouth as he feels each little shudder and clench of Castiel's insides around his sensitive knot. Each spasm makes his cock twitch, his hips jerk forward trying to follow the tightness even though it almost hurts, how tight Castiel is getting around him.

Without an Omega around his cock, Castiel's knot goes down very quickly. Dean kisses him again and again as Castiel goes lax underneath him, petting through his hair as Castiel runs his gentle hands down Dean's back, soothing the red lines he left there moments before.

It's one of the rare moments where the two Alphas are too fucked-out to care that they're both Alphas, and Dean intends to enjoy it to the fullest. He nuzzles against every part of his mate he can reach and kisses him like an excited pup.

Castiel grins up at him, giddy. "We should rest," he says. "You have an early flight tomorrow."

 


End file.
